Quand l'Elu retourne dans le passé, les Siths ont de quoi s'inquiéter
by Iroko
Summary: Dark Vador ne supporte pas d'apprendre la mort de son épouse. La Force ne semble pas le supporter non plus.


Blabla de l'auteur : à force de lire de magnifiques fics de retour dans le passé comme "Les Ombres du futur" traduit par Claire-de-plume, "Hindsight Is Not Perfect" de Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet et "Hourglass" de BeanieBaby, ça donne envie de s'y mettre. Même si ma version a bien moins d'ambition et de qualité, mais j'espère que vous trouverez mes idées divertissantes. On commence au moment où Palpatine apprend à son apprenti tout juste sauvé la mort de son épouse...

 **Quand l'Elu retourne dans le passé, les Siths ont de quoi s'inquiéter**

\- Je crains que dans votre colère vous ne l'ayez tuée.

 _-_ **NOOOOOO _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_**

Le cri se répercuta dans la salle d'opération en même temps que sa douleur emplissait la Force au point de sembler exploser. Et quelque chose sembla effectivement exploser et il se redressa assis - n'était-il pas pourtant déjà debout ? - soudainement dans le noir au lieu du rouge que son masque respiratoire imposait à sa vue. Masque qu'il ne sentait plus. Au contraire il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé tous ses membres de chair, mais en même temps son corps lui semblait étranger. La lumière s'alluma et il ne put que rester figé en découvrant la personne qui entrait dans la pièce soudain familière.

\- Ani ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être en vie ? Et comment se retrouvait-il ici ? Ses yeux descendirent sur ses mains et il ne put que les fixer avec un air ahuri. C'était des mains d'enfants, **ses** mains d'enfant. Il était de retour à l'époque où il était un esclave. Était-ce un rêve ? Il se pinça et grimaça. Alors est-ce que tout le reste avait été un long cauchemar ?

\- Ani, tu vas bien ?

Son regard incrédule revint sur sa mère. Elle était vraiment là, il le **sentait**. Des larmes de soulagement lui échappèrent soudain et sa mère se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle était **vivante**.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur, tu as dû faire un cauchemar.

Anakin acquiesça vaguement, refusant de la lâcher. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, avant que l'aube ne signale le début d'un nouveau jour de travail. Il refusa de s'écarter d'elle de plus de deux mètres toute la journée, avec un air si traumatisé que Watto se laissa fléchir, inquiet que son état ne s'aggrave et qu'il perde un précieux esclave. Il fut soulagé quand Anakin sembla retrouver son équilibre petit à petit, perdre un tel génie de la mécanique serait un coup dur pour son commerce. Surtout un qui travaillait gratuitement. Il ignorait cependant à quel point Anakin était encore perturbé derrière la façade qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place pour ne plus inquiéter sa mère.

Il ne **comprenait pas** ce qui avait pu se passer. Mais il était indubitablement à nouveau un jeune garçon de 9 ans, esclave sur Tatooine, et en même temps il savait trop de chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir pour que cette vie d'adulte soit un simple rêve, ou même une vision très détaillée. Et quand, après quelques semaines, il sentit la lointaine présence familière d'Obi-Wan, il **sut** que c'était la réalité. Pour une raison inconnue, la Force lui donnait une autre chance de sauver Padmé. Et de ne pas contribuer au massacre des Jedi.

Anakin décida qu'il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer comme la dernière fois. Au début il essaierait de se conformer à l'histoire initiale, pour aider Padmé et obtenir sa liberté. Ensuite il s'arrangerait pour se débarrasser au plus vite de Dark Maul et de Sidious, et se montrerait ravi de ne pas devenir un Jedi. Après il s'agirait de trouver un emploi, soit comme mécanicien au Temple Jedi soit à Coruscant, et d'engranger un maximum d'argent - les podraces illégales des bas-fonds de Coruscant aideraient - pour pouvoir racheter la liberté de sa mère au plus vite. Ensuite quand Padmé reviendrait sur Coruscant en tant que sénatrice, il pourrait la courtiser et l'épouser au grand jour.

Son plan était parfait ! Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à cacher son entrainement de Jedi poussé et sa chute dans le côté obscur... avec le massacre de tous les Jedi du temple... Anakin regretta soudain de n'avoir jamais développé son jeu d'acteur. Fonceur comme il était, le conseil ne lui avait jamais confié de mission d'infiltration poussée. Que ne donnerait-il pour des conseils de Quinlan Vos...

Finalement il réussit à reproduire quasiment à l'identique les péripéties de Tatooine, même s'il avait bien mieux géré la course de Podrace et que Qui-Gon semblait froncer les sourcils plus souvent dans sa direction. Mais il décida encore une fois de l'emmener avec lui pour demander au Conseil de lui donner sa chance. Et encore une fois Dark Maul leur tomba dessus à vingt mètres du vaisseau Nubian. Sauf que cette fois-ci Anakin ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir et faire un rapport à Sidious.

Il profita que les deux combattants l'ignoraient plus ou moins - après tout il n'était qu'un **enfant** \- pour tendre rapidement et discrètement une vrille de Force... et activer la deuxième lame du sabre-laser double. Comme Dark Maul tenait son sabre comme s'il n'avait qu'une seule lame et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Jedi découvre pour la deuxième - et même si c'était le cas, un Jedi n'aurait **jamais** fait sauter la sécurité en traître - il se prit la lame en plein dans le ventre, fendant même une partie de sa poitrine alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé pour attaquer son adversaire. Adversaire qui sembla aussi surpris que lui. Mais Dark Maul n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir comme la blessure fatale l'attira rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Qui-Gon cligna des yeux, le souffle court à cause de l'effort bref mais intense du combat dans le sable. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement ? Son regard se détourna de l'agresseur mourant pour se poser sur le jeune Anakin... qui semblait étrangement satisfait. Était-ce lui qui... L'appel inquiet d'Obi-Wan ramena son attention sur le vaisseau. Son Padawan avait dû sentir qu'il affrontait un danger, son sabre éteint était serré dans sa main alors qu'il descendait la rampe d'accès de la nef. Qui-Gon s'empressa de le rassurer. Il allait bien et l'assassin était mort. Ils auraient le temps de chercher à élucider tous ces mystères plus tard, mieux valait décoller sans plus tarder. Ils lévitèrent le cadavre à l'intérieur et ordonnèrent de quitter la planète.

Une fois lancé dans l'hyperespace et un rapport fait à la "reine", Qui-Gon s'isola avec Obi-Wan et Anakin pour un débrief entre utilisateurs de Force. Et il soupçonnait qu'Anakin faisait plus que l'utiliser inconsciemment pour participer à des podraces.

\- Que s'était-il passé Maître ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais comprendre. Cet être était bien formé dans les arts Jedi, mais utilisait le côté obscur avec une maîtrise et une connaissance qui ne font pas penser à quelqu'un qui a juste sombré.

\- Vous ne pensez pas...

\- Si, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Sith.

\- Au moins vous l'avez vaincu, il ne posera plus de problèmes.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait défait, et d'ailleurs j'étais plutôt en mauvaise posture. Mais je crois que notre jeune ami ici-présent pourrait nous expliquer comment la deuxième lame secrète de mon adversaire a pu se retourner contre lui.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'agrandirent alors qu'il considérait l'hypothèse de Qui-Gon. Certes l'enfant avait un taux de midi-chloriens élevé et devait inconsciemment étendre ses perceptions dans la Force pour survivre aux courses de modules, mais l'utiliser consciemment alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de formation ? Et comment avait-il su pour la deuxième lame et comment l'allumer ? Surtout qu'il devait y avoir une sécurité.

\- J'avais rêvé que le Sith vous tuait.

Obi-Wan sursauta. Anakin put sentir sa peur et son soulagement, suivi d'un sentiment de gratitude à son égard, avant qu'il ne les réprime rapidement. Au moins il devrait mieux aimer Anakin cette fois-ci.

\- Pas à ce moment-là comme vous vous seriez échappé en le laissant au sol, mais une autre fois où vous l'auriez combattu tous les deux.

\- C'est comme ça que tu savais pour les deux lames.

\- Oui. Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez.

\- Eh bien merci mon jeune ami. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu pouvais manipuler la Force aussi consciemment.

\- J'ai fait le rêve il y a longtemps, je me suis entraîné. Et puis c'est utile pour voler de la nourriture quand Watto nous punissait en nous affamant.

\- C'est...

\- Je sais, c'est mal de voler. Et je ne le ferais plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de sentir maman mourir de faim.

\- Si tu en as conscience c'est l'essentiel. Et si je regrette que tu ais dû tuer quelqu'un, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul que tu as protégé en le faisant.

\- Sûrement. Mais ce n'était que l'apprenti, le maître sera sûrement plus dur à vaincre.

Cette fois-ci, Qui-Gon sursauta aussi et l'angoisse se peignit sur ses traits.

\- L'apprenti ?! Avec ce niveau de combat ? Son maître doit être très puissant.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'il massacrait tous les Jedi.

\- Comment un seul homme pourrait tuer **tous** les Jedi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste rêvé qu'un homme en robes bleues étendait son ombre sur l'univers et que les Jedi mourraient quand celle-ci les touchait.

Une terrible inquiétude envahie les deux Jedi. L'intuition de Qui-Gon comme quoi Anakin était l'Elu semblait être corroborée par la réapparition des Siths. Et si le rêve - les rêves - sur l'apprenti avait visiblement été très précis, celui sur le maître semblait plus tenir de la métaphore, ne leur donnant aucun indice sur quand et comment la menace se présenterait.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'autres rêves plus précis ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai vu son visage alors si jamais je le croise, je devrais le reconnaître. Il ressemblait à un humain âgé. Pas très vieux mais un peu comme vous je pense. Mais avec déjà des cheveux blancs.

\- Eh bien nous allons devoir être vigilant et espérer que la Force nous permettra de le démasquer, même si les Siths sont plutôt du genre à agir dans l'ombre et à se dissimuler.

Anakin contint difficilement un rictus moqueur à leur naïveté. Palpatine avait élevé au rang d'art son aptitude à paraître en pleine lumière en laissant son obscurité dans l'ombre, et ce même en fréquentant quotidiennement des Jedi. Mais cette fois-ci Anakin ne lui laisserait pas le temps de devenir Chancelier. Anakin laissa ensuite les deux Jedi méditer - **la** solution pour faire face à tous les problèmes selon l'ordre Jedi - et entrepris de s'occuper en rafraichissant ses connaissances sur le vaisseau Nubian, et en discutant avec les pilotes. Décidément, rien n'était plus intéressant que la mécanique et le pilotage - en-dehors de Padmé, mais elle devait être occupée à préparer son discours devant le sénat.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'espace de Coruscant, Anakin était nerveux mais résolu. Il avait réussi à chiper le sabre laser de Dark Maul au nez d'Obi-Wan et à la barbe de Qui-Gon. Par contre avec la taille de l'arme, difficile de la dissimuler. Heureusement il avait pu arguer de sa sensibilité au froid - il avait d'ailleurs passé la nuit enterré sous trois couvertures - pour s'enrouler dans une cape. Quand ils descendirent, il essaya de rester calme et se dissimula derrière Qui-Gon. Deux hommes en robes bleues étaient là pour les accueillir avec des gardes. Anakin sentit Obi-Wan tressaillir. Il avait toujours été plus perceptif et attentif que la moyenne - même si Anakin avait réussi à lui cacher son mariage avec Padmé.

Palpatine fit l'erreur de s'avancer le premier pour saluer sa "reine". Anakin bondit en allumant son sabre. La proximité était telle que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. À part Sidious qui n'eut la vie sauve qu'avec le réflexe inconscient d'allumer inextrémis le sabre qu'il dissimulait dans l'une de ses manches amples pour parer l'attaque. Cela suffit à établir son identité pour Obi-Wan, qui se précipita pour filer main forte à Anakin, bien trop effrayé par la possibilité de voir se réaliser la vision du massacre des Jedi pour se poser des questions de procédure. Qui-Gon suivit le mouvement en ordonnant aux gardes d'évacuer le Chancelier suprême et la reine, et d'avertir le conseil des Jedi.

La bataille s'avéra ardue. Au moins les civils avaient débarrassé le plancher et le pilote avait eu la présence d'esprit de décoller se trouver une autre plateforme. Le Sith n'avait plus d'échappatoire en-dehors de la porte d'accès au bâtiment, et Qui-Gon tâchait de lui en barrer l'accès. Le seul point qui l'inquiétait était qu'Anakin n'avait pas rejoint les autres, s'obstinant à rester pour les aider. Sauf qu'il était un gamin de 9 ans, non entraîné et avec un sabre laser lourd et encombrant par-dessus le marché. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore été blessé ou pris en otage.

Mais la Force semblait être avec l'Elu, et il se montrait aussi plutôt réfléchi malgré les sentiments plutôt tumultueux qui semblaient l'agiter. Le fait qu'il garde le contrôle sur sa peur et son agressivité était encourageant, même s'il lui faudrait les maîtriser pour devenir un Jedi. Mais il serait temps de s'en occuper plus tard, un moment d'inattention s'avérerait fatal dans leur lutte. Il frissonna alors que la lame du Sith tranchait le sabre de feu son apprenti à peine quelques centimètres en-dessous des mains de l'enfant. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Anakin, qui s'écarta le temps que la moitié endommagée tombe au sol et qu'il raffermisse sa prise sur la lame restante, toujours fonctionnelle et à présent plus facile à manier. Presque comme s'il avait _prévu_ l'action. Ce gamin ne cessait de l'étonner. Mais si ses réflexes étaient exceptionnels, il se battait d'une manière assez classique où sa petite taille le désavantageait. Il lui aurait fallu la formation et le style acrobatique de Yoda pour être une menace sérieuse pour le Sith. Mais il réussissait déjà à distraire son attention tout en restant en vie.

Et c'est finalement ce qui leur permit de mettre fin au combat avant que les secours n'aient eu le temps d'arriver. Alors que le Sith avait réussi à repousser à distance les deux Jedis, il envoya une salve d'éclairs pour se débarrasser de ce misérable insecte qui croyait pouvoir lui tenir tête avec le sabre de son propre apprenti. Mais le gamin le surprit en interceptant habilement la foudre avec le sabre laser, dissipant l'électricité mortelle le long de la lame. Son instant d'inattention fut fatal comme un Obi-Wan pas aussi assommé qu'il l'avait laissé croire en profita pour lui asséner un coup incongru par le bas. Palpatine échoua à contrer, incapable d'anticiper une manœuvre qui laissait le Jedi si ouvert à un coup mortel. Et en vérité il aurait emporté le jeune homme avec lui si Qui-Gon n'avait pas réussi à interposer sa lame pour protéger son Padawan.

Alors que le Sith agonisait sur le sol, les deux Jedi et l'enfant reprirent leur souffle, épuisés aussi bien physiquement que mentalement par le combat. Qui-Gon avait du mal à en revenir, en à peine une semaine ils avaient découvert l'Elu, les Siths, et avaient vaincu ceux-ci. Et même s'il les avait affrontés, ce n'était même pas lui, le Maître, qui les avait défaits ! Anakin avait un grand potentiel et Qui-Gon ne pouvait être plus fier de son Padawan. Obi-Wan deviendrait un grand Maître Jedi, bien plus sage que lui. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas s'il était amené à siéger au conseil un jour. Qui-Gon espérait qu'il aurait rejoint la Force à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait imaginer se faire sermonner par son ancien Padawan devant tout le conseil. L'arrivé de certains membres du-dit conseil le ramena au moment présent. Dommage qu'ils aient loupé tout le spectacle, ça leur aurait fait du bien de se faire bousculer un peu.

Après l'annonce de la mort des deux Siths, et avec Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan pouvant témoigner d'une tentative d'assassinat à leur égard, les Neimoidiens préfèrent proférer avoir agi sous la menace des Siths et retirer leur armée de Naboo. La reine Amidala n'était pas dupe mais au moins son peuple était sauvé, et la fédération du commerce ne recommencerait pas d'action aussi extrême avant longtemps. Anakin se dit qu'il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas tuer les chefs séparatistes encore une fois. Il en voudrait toujours à Nute Gunray pour les tentatives d'assassinat sur Padmé. Mais il n'y aurait pas de séparatistes ni de guerre des clones. Ah. Par contre il y avait encore l'armée de clones qui avait peut-être été lancée. Il vaudrait mieux s'assurer que la commande soit annulée. Surtout si Sidious avait déjà pris le contrôle et implanté l'ordre 66. Ça ferait désordre d'avoir des soldats exterminateurs de Jedi qui trainent dans la galaxie.

En tout cas, après avoir géré auprès du sénat la question de la gestion discutable de la menace Sith - le fait qu'Anakin soit un enfant non formé, soit-disant apeuré par la soudaine apparition de l'ennemi dont la Force l'avait averti, avait beaucoup aidé - Anakin fut emmené devant le conseil Jedi pour statuer s'il pourrait devenir un Jedi. Qui-Gon paraissait assez confiant. Après tout, il était certainement l'Elu, il avait tué un Sith et aidé à en tuer un autre, protégeant les Jedi et la galaxie. Si le Conseil renâclait à cause de son âge, Qui-Gon le prendrait comme Padawan. Après tout, Obi-Wan était prêt pour les épreuves même s'il aurait préféré lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour s'y préparer. Mais il avait affronté et vaincu un Sith, cela équivalait quasiment à une épreuve.

Obi-Wan de son côté était plus circonspect. Certes il appréciait le gamin et lui était reconnaissant pour ses rêves prémonitoires, et sa volonté farouche inspirait le respect. Mais il était trop vieux par rapport aux règles de l'Ordre, et sa vie et ses visions angoissantes avaient favorisé la peur et la colère, sans qu'il ait quelqu'un pour le mettre en garde contre le danger de tels sentiments. Même si ça le peinait d'avoir un tel avis, il ne pouvait se départir de l'impression qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Mais il tenta de se détendre. Le Conseil prendrait sûrement la bonne décision.

\- Un Jedi, devenir tu veux ?

\- Non.

\- Hein ?!

La surprise de Qui-Gon était assez comique, et en même temps triste. Il avait vraiment voulu devenir le Padawan de Qui-Gon, et il aurait pu cette fois-ci. Mais il y avait Padmé, et même sans Sidious il craignait de retomber dans le côté Obscur. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas envie de traîner dans le temple en croisant chaque jour le visage de personnes qu'il avait tuées.

\- Désolé. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir un chevalier Jedi et de revenir sur Tatooine pour délivrer tous les esclaves. Mais ce n'est pas ce que fait un Jedi. Un Jedi s'occupe plus de sauver des mondes que des destins individuels. Et puis Obi-Wan a dit que j'étais trop vieux et vous m'avez dit qu'un Jedi ne devait pas être plein de peur et de colère. Alors je pense que je vais essayer de devenir mécanicien ou pilote de course. J'espère que je gagnerais assez d'argent pour libérer ma mère et je deviendrai un homme droit et sincère. C'est pas aussi classe que d'être un Jedi mais au moins je pourrais sauver maman et je risquerai pas de devenir un mauvais Jedi.

\- Sage, tu es. De l'aide pour trouver du travail sur Coruscant et délivrer ta mère, nous te donnerons.

Anakin fut surpris de l'aide proposée. Il se serait attendu à obtenir un emploi de mécanicien au temple - pour être surveillé plus facilement - ou à devoir aller demander de l'aide à Padmé - encore qu'il n'avait pas autant de crédit auprès d'elle que dans la première ligne de temps vu qu'ils avaient évité la reconquête épique de Naboo. Et que les Jedi se préoccupent de sa mère alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait quand il était des leurs...

Au final, la république, reconnaissante d'avoir évité de se retrouver sous le joug d'un Sith - Palpatine avait eu de nombreux soutiens et avait été pressenti pour la Chancellerie suprême d'ici quelques années - avait racheté la liberté de la mère du sauveur, offert un appartement de grand standing aux deux anciens esclaves et inscrit Anakin dans la meilleure école de pilotage. Étonnant comme être un enfant-héros lui avait tout apporté sur un plateau, quand être le héros sans peur lui avait surtout apporté les pires missions. À ce rythme il allait vite oublier ses regrets de ne pas devenir un Jedi.

De nombreuses années plus tard, Anakin retrouva avec joie son fils Luke. Qu'il était dur de se contenter d'un droit de visite annuel. Mais il était fier du jeune Padawan. Au moins son fils semblait mieux s'entendre avec Obi-Wan qu'Anakin ne l'avait fait. Et Obi-Wan était aussi plus détendu, Qui-Gon trouvant toujours le temps de trainer dans ses quartiers entre deux missions. Des fois Anakin se demandait comment tout avait pu autant dégénérer la première fois. Puis il se rappelait la voix doucereuse de Palpatine et il remerciait la Force de lui avoir offert une chance de sauver tout le monde - et lui-même avec, maintenant il devait juste emporter son secret d'avoir été un apprenti Sith dans la tombe. Peut-être que cette chance avait été son destin d'Elu. Maintenant il était juste Anakin, l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la galaxie, heureux mari d'une sénatrice intègre, père d'une sénatrice en culotte courte et d'un futur chevalier Jedi.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
